everwindrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are the learned abilities that a player character can increase with progress. Skills Combat Skills: *Unarmed Weapons *Melee Weapons *Edged Weapons *Ranged Weapons *Thrown Weapons *Energy Weapons General Skills *Academics - initial = Aptitude / 2 *Athletics - initial = Brawn / 2 *Destruction - initial = Brawn / 2 *Disarming - initial = Foresight / 2 *Investigation - initial = Foresight / 2 *Mechanics - initial = Aptitude / 2 *Medical - initial = Longevity / 2 *Negotiation - initial = Esteem / 2 *Riding - initial = Dexterity / 2 *Performance - initial = Esteem / 2 *Roguery - initial = Dexterity / 2 *Survival - initial = Longevity / 2 Unarmed Attack Fisticuffs, fisticuffs, and more fisticuffs. It also entails the use of weapons such as a gauntlet or thrucklet. Melee Weapons This is how good you are with things you beat people with. Examples are a staff, mace, warhammer, or cudgel. Even a crowbar can be used as a melee weapon. Edged Weapons Your ability to wield things that cut. Things like a midsword, battleaxe, dagger, or Straser Fatstag. Ranged Weapons This is how well you can wield a projective weapon that is powered by mechanics (difference from energy weapons). These include things like the etherwood bow, slingshot, or a crossbow. Thrown Weapons This covers your skill at how well you can throw things at people. This includes anything from a spear to a throwing knife to a grenade. Energy Weapons This covers how well you can work with high tech. These include the wristrack, VAPER forearm rifle, or energy gauntlets like the VAPERlite. These are the most powerful weapons in the game, but good luck acquiring protocell power and ammunition for them. Academics This is how much skill your character has at things like language, reading, mathematics, encryption and decryption, and things like science and hacking. Athletics This is how much skill your character has at things like acrobatics, swimming, jumping off of things, running along rooftops, etc. Investigation This is your character's skills at noticing things and evidence that no one else can notice. This can be knowing sooner when enemies are close by, noticing that a trap is in place, seeing proximity weapons before you move into range, etc. Mechanics This is your character's ability to repair things and make new ones out of everyday items. Every weapon and armor will be damaged the more it's used, so mechanics is a good thing to have. Negotiation Your character's skill at interacting with other people. Can you get a lower price? Can you lie your way through a situation? Can you charm the unsuspecting barmaid? Performance This is your character's ability to put on a show. Whether it's singing, dancing, playing an instrument, or putting on a play, this is how you manage to get it done. This also deals with wearing disguises. Roguery Your character's ability to steal things, pickpocket, sneak around, and pick locks. This skill determines how likely your character is to get caught doing things. Survival Your character's ability to survive the wastelands, whether it's hunting game to restore hit points, improving medicine, making bandages, and knowing your way around outside. Category:Skills